Messed Up Match Up
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: Casey and her stepbrother Derek both signed up for a dating website, that matches people up.What they both didn't know, is that they were each other's perfect match.Please read and review.I love feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Match Made In… Hell

_**Bookcase16: What's up?**_

**Drock818: Nothing much. How about you?**

_**Bookcase16: Nothing much either. Just annoying siblings.**_

**Drock818: I hear you. I have the most annoying sister ever!**

_**Bookcase16: Finally, someone who understands me. Yikes! Its 1 in the morning. I got to go.**_

**Drock818: Don't go. Lets keep talking.**

_**Bookcase16: What's there to talk about now? We've talked for hours.**_

**Drock818: What are you wearing?**

Casey laughed out loud.

_**Bookcase16: Nothing.**_

**Drock818: Me like.**

Bookcase16: No. Nothing you need to be concerned with. But seriously, I have to go. Bye!

**Drock818: Good night.**

Casey turned off her computer, and went to bed. She smiled as she thought about Drock818.

The next day, Casey woke up to the sound of singing birds. She smiled and made her way downstairs. Her smile faded when she saw her stepbrother, Derek. She sighed and made her way to the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, mom. Derek."

"Are you feeling ok, baby? You just said good morning to Derek." Nora said.

"Is she ever ok?" Derek said with a smirk. Casey shot him a look.

"I'm just fine, mom. You see, I met this guy online-"

"Honey, I don't think that's very safe." Nora said concerned. "There are a lot of wackos out there."

"I wouldn't be too concerned for Casey. It's the guy on the other end I feel sorry for." Derek said.

"I'm going to spare you, but only because I'm in a good mood" Casey took a bite out of her toast.

"So, what's his name?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. We haven't exchanged names yet. But I know he goes to the same school as me." Casey said excitedly.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know who you are. If he did, he would have mental breakdown." Derek said laughing.

"You know what Derek? You can take your comments and shove them up your skinny, white ass!"

"Shut up bitch."

"Mom, what's a bitch?" Marty, Derek's six-year-old sister asked.

"Casey." Derek butted in.

"Derek." Nora said sternly. "It's nothing baby. Go off and color in the living room."

Before Nora walked out of the kitchen, she gave Derek and Casey a disapproving look.

Derek ran upstairs and checked his email. He had one new email. He opened it up.

_**Bookcase16: Are we still chatting at 8 pm?**_

Derek smiled. He replied:

Drock818: Of course baby.

Derek shut off his computer and made his way back downstairs.­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Author's Note: I do not own any of these characters. Blah blah blah! You know the drill. Anyway, do you like it? If you think I should continue, please let me know. If nobody wants me to, I'll just scratch it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Messed Up Meeting

_**Bookcase16: Good morning.**_

Drock818: Good morning. Its nice that you're the first person I talk to in the morning.

_**Bookcase16: Likewise.**_

Drock818: We should meet. I want to see you.

_**Bookcase16: Really? After seeing me, you probably would go the opposite way.**_

Drock818: No. I'm sure you are very beautiful. Come on, please.

_**Bookcase16: Where?**_

**Drock818: In front of the library?**

_**Bookcase16: Ok.**_

Drock818: Great. I'll see you then. Bye.

Casey wrote her good-bye and turned off her computer. Quickly, Casey panicked. _Oh my god! What do I wear? What do I say, _Casey thought. It took Casey an extra 20 minutes to get dressed, and an extra 10 to do her hair and make-up. Finally, Casey came down for breakfast.

"Hey mom, how do I look?" Casey asked. Nora gave her a once over.

"You look very pretty." Nora said. Casey smiled.

"I think-"

"No one cares what you think, Derek." Casey shot. Derek smirked.

"Meeting your boyfriend or something?"

"What's it to you?"

Derek shrugged. "Just curious."

"You can take your curiosity and shove it up your ass!" Casey said. "You are not, and repeat not, going to ruin my day today."

Casey turned on her heel and left the room before Nora could put a word in. Nora looked at Derek.

"Don't look at me. Blame Casey."

Derek walked out of the room as Marty entered.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my little purple princess?" Nora said.

"What's an ass?" little Marty asked. Nora sighed and cursed under her breath at her children.

"It's-"

"Edwin, do not answer that." Nora said sternly.

Casey quickly put her books in her locker and made her way to the library. There she saw the worst possible person. Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked angrily.

"I could ask the same thing. But I think I know why. Getting more books?"

Casey shot him a look.

"You knew I was going to be here."

"No. I didn't actually. But if I had to guess, I probably would have been right." Derek said with a smug look on his face.

"You need to go."

"No, I don't. I'm actually meeting someone here."

"Liar. Have you been reading my emails or something?" Casey said.

"No. But thanks for the idea."

"Too bad. You don't even know my password or anything."

"Touché."

"So, who are you meeting here? Your next skank to screw?"

"Hmmm, catchy. You should put it on a bumper sticker."

Casey pushed him and walked away. She did not know what she would say to Drock818 tonight, but it was better than meeting him with Derek around. As long as she met Drock818 without Derek around, things would work out smoothly. She just had to figure out how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bookcase16 Revealed

_**Bookcase16: I'm so sorry.**_

**Drock818: What happened? I was so looking forward to meeting you.**

**_Bookcase16: Me too. I got scared. I totally freaked out and couldn't go through with it. Plus I got side tracked. Are you mad at me?_**

**Drock818: I could never stay mad at you.**

Casey smiled with relief.

_**Bookcase16: How much did you want to meet me?**_

**Drock818: You don't even know.**

Casey giggled.

**You're the girl of my dreams. I know we haven't met or anything, but just the thought of who you could be gives me a smile. I just feel like we have this connection. Almost like we've met before or something.**

**_Bookcase16: I totally agree. Oh geez. I have to go. We'll pick this up tonight._**

**Drock818: Ok. Bye.**

**_Bookcase16: Bye._**

Casey ran into Derek in the hallway. Casey shot him a look and he smiled. Casey was utterly confused. _What the devil is he up to now?_

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Going to the bathroom. Is that ok Miss Prissy?" Derek said with a smile on his face.

"Yes. But the bathroom is that way." Casey said pointing in the opposite direction.

"You say potato, I say tomato."

"That didn't even make sense." Casey said annoyed. Derek shrugged.

"Do I ever?"

Casey gave him one last look, and then made her way downstairs. Quickly, Derek ran into Casey's bedroom.

"Alright Miss Prissy, lets see how your boy toy is?" Derek said with a smirk. He grabbed Casey's diary from under her bed. And sure enough there was her email address and her password.

Email: I'm in."

Derek quickly opened her email. He found the website, and quickly went to it. Luckily, Casey was still logged in. He looked at her username. Bookcase16.

"That can't be right." Derek said under his breath.

He looked through her private messages. All of them were from Drock818. A.K.A. Derek. Derek almost collapsed.

"The girl of my dreams is…Casey?" Derek muttered under his breath.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Derek flinched and turned around. It was Nora. _Oh thank god! _

"Nothing."

Nora walked to the computer, and closed out of everything.

"I know you're dying to read Casey's messages to her boyfriend, but too bad. I won't tell her what you were doing, but you better not do it again. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Derek quickly rushed out of the room. Nora thought for a moment.

"Did he just say 'yes ma'am'?" Nora shrugged it off.

Derek made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Casey. His heart beated a thousand times faster than it usually did. He stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at her. He watched her as she was cooking dinner. Finally, she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she said. Derek did nothing and said nothing. "Derek, what?"

"Nothing. Just spaced out for a minute."

"Well next time, can you space out in another direction?"

Derek nodded dumbly.

"What? No witty come backs today?"

Derek shook his head.

"Are you feeling ok?" Casey asked. Derek didn't respond to this. He didn't even know himself. Casey walked towards Derek. She put her hand over his forehead. He flinched at her touch, but let her.

"No fever."

Casey shrugged and walked back to the stove.

"Hey Case?"

"What?" Casey said without looking at him.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your boyfriend's username on that dating website?"

Casey turned to him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"Just curious. Honest."

"Drock818." She said wishing she hadn't.

Derek finally admitted it to himself. Casey really was Bookcase16. The question now, is what is he going to do about it?

**Author's note: The email used above is a fake email as far as I'm concerned. I made it up just for the purpose of this story. I know some people will try to actually send an email, but please don't. It might be real, but I advise you not to test it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drock is mistaken

"Oh my god! That is so sweet." Emily said. Emily was invited over by Casey. Casey showed her some of the emails Drock818 had sent her. Meanwhile, Derek was downstairs with George.

"Dad, I need some…advice."

George looked at Derek suspiciously. "With what?"

Derek looked down ashamed. "Girls."

George smiled. "Ah, some dating tips from the old man." George taunted. "What do you need to know?"

"Ok, what happens when you like a girl you can't like?" Derek asks.

George ponders for a minute.

"Like she has a boyfriend?"

"No. What if you hated her and she hated you. And then certain events happened. And now you like her, and you're not sure if she likes you back."

"What were the certain events?" George asked.

"I cannot disclose that information at this point of time."

"Ok. Well, I say go for it." George explains. "Its worth a shot."

"Alright. But how do I do that?" Derek asks.

"Come on, Derek. Aren't you the ladies man?" George says.

"Yes, I know. But this one is different. I don't know how to go about it." Derek said vaguely.

"How different can it be?" George said.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Very different."

"So, who do you think it is?" Emily asks. Casey pondered for a moment.

"Sam."

"Sam? Why?" Emily asked.

"Well, Sam is in Derek's band Drock. And his favorite number is 8. It totally makes sense." Casey says smiling.

"I think you're letting your fantasies take over your logic." Emily said.

"Come on Em. Doesn't it make sense?" Casey persisted.

"Kind of. But still…. I don't know." Emily said. "Well, while I'm in the bathroom I'll think about it."

Emily walked out of Casey's room. Suddenly, Derek pulled her. Emily was put off and was at a loss for words. But then she found them.

"Derek, what the hell?" Emily said.

"Ssshhh!" Derek hushed.

"Derek, what?"

"I need to ask you something." Derek said nervously.

"What? I need to go pee." Emily said a little ticked off.

"Do you think Casey would ever fall for me? Like go out with me?" Derek asked seriously. Emily laughed.

"You? And Casey?" Emily looked at his expression. "Oh, you're serious."

"Look, you know that guy she's been chatting with online. That _oh so great guy?_"

"Yeah?"

"That's me. I'm Drock818!" Derek said.

"Prove it."

After Emily went pee, Derek took her in his room. He opened his email and showed Emily. Emily looked at the computer, then Derek, then back at the computer.

"Holy shit."

"You see my dilemma now." Derek said.

"Yeah, a little bit of a problem."

"Who does she think it is?" Derek asks.

"Sam."

SAM? Seriously?"

Emily nods. Derek sits in the computer chair. That's when Casey comes in.

"What are you doing in here? What did you do with my friend?" Casey said.

Derek quickly closed out of the emails.

"Just showing Emily some funny stuff online." Derek said with a squeak in his voice. Casey looked to Emily. Emily nodded dumbly.

"But we're done now." Emily said. The awkward silence was gone.

"You can have your friend back." Derek said.

Casey and Emily walked out of the room. Derek took a sigh of relief. Derek was in a huge mess, and had no clue what to do. For once the ladies man was totally stumped.

_That terd is up to something, but what? _Casey thought as she walked out of the room._ I'll find out sooner or later. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Once upon a Sam?

Casey woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. She got dressed and put on her make-up. She pulled her hair back into a partial. She put on jeans, and a pink shirt. She made her way downstairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom. _Derek._" Casey said.

"Morning." Nora said. Casey grabbed her cereal, and looked at Derek. "No morning insults?"

Derek shook his head with his head still down.

"Derek, are you ok?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. Completely, and one hundred percent fine." Derek said with a smile.

"Sup, Case." Derek said as Casey was putting books in her locker.

"Hmmm, making up for no morning insults?"

"Um…no actually. Just thought we could chat." Derek said trying to sound casual.

"Do we ever _just chat?_" Casey said.

"Sure. Loads of times." Derek said with laughter in his voice. Sam approached the two of them.

"Hey Derek. _Casey._" Sam said with a wink to Casey. Casey blushed and smiled. Derek noticed and was getting highly jealous. _No one hits on my woman, _Derek thought.

"Hey dude, didn't we have that thing we needed to go to?" Derek said.

"No." Sam said.

"Yeah, we did. Remember? _That thing._" Derek persisted.

"Well you can go off alone while I hang out with Sam." Casey said smiling.

"Bye Derek." Sam said looking in Casey's eyes. The two of them walked off together. The last thing he heard was Casey laughing.

"Hey Derek." Emily said.

"Hey Emily." Derek said quietly, still watching Sam and Casey. Emily noticed.

"Oh. Sam and Casey." Emily said. Derek walked off without saying a word.

At lunch Casey met Sam in the back of the school, by the pool. They took off their shoes and socks, and rolled up their pants. They sat at the edge of pool and let their feet dangle in the water. They laughed, talked, and laughed some more. Casey looked at Sam, and Sam returned the look.

"Sam, I have a question." Casey said.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wonder-"

Sam cut her off with a kiss. The kiss became more passionate. As Casey adjusted herself to turn towards Sam, she fell in the pool. Sam laughed.

"Need help?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

Sam lent a hand, but Casey pulled him in the pool with her.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"For laughing at me." Casey said with a smile.

"I wasn't laughing _at _you, I was laughing _with _you." Sam said.

"Yeah? Well who's laughing now?" Casey said with a smirk.

The bell rang. Casey went off to her class, dripping wet. When she walked into class, everyone gave her looks. She sat next to Derek in the back of class, to avoid stares. Derek leaned over to her.

"Why are you all wet?" Derek asked.

"I took a little swim." Casey said vaguely.

Derek grinned with laughter, and Casey grinned back.

It was 8pm, and Derek rushed to the computer.

**Drock818: Hey.**

_**Bookcase16: Hey. How were you today?**_

**Drock818: Fine. You?**

_**Bookcase16: I had a great day.**_

**Drock818: Well, I'm glad to know you're happy.**

_**Bookcase16: Aw. That's so sweet.**_

"DEREK!" Nora shouted from downstairs. Derek sighed.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Come down here for a minute." Nora shouted back.

"Hold on."

"No! Now."

**Drock818: Got to go. My mom's calling me.**

Derek rushed out of his room and ran downstairs. Casey thought for a moment. She got up from her computer, and walked into Derek's room. She went to his computer, and with that one look, her whole world was turned upside down.

"No, no, no. That can't be." Casey said.

She searched through the emails, and they were all there. Suddenly, Derek's door opened. Casey flinched, but then took a sigh of relief. It was George.

"What are you doing?" George said with a smirk.

"Nothing." Casey said with guilt in her voice. She sucked at lying.

George walked to the computer. He looked at the screen and chuckled.

"Oh. Looking through his stuff. Hmmm… so this must be the girl."

"What girl?" Casey asked.

"This Bookcase16. Derek's totally fallen madly in love with her." George said.

"Seriously? You're not just over exaggerating?" Casey said.

"Nope. He's so nervous, and wants to impress her so much, he asked _me_ for help." George said. "He's crazy about this one."

Casey nodded her head in silence.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Derek is coming back up soon. SO you better skid addle." George said.

"Ok."

Casey quickly walked back to her room. She had a new message.

**Drock818: I'm back.**

Casey paused for a moment. She thought about Derek, and what had just happened. _I've been falling in love with Derek? _She thought about it, and the more she thought about it, the less crazy it sounded.

**Drock818: You there?**

_**Bookcase16: Yeah. Just spaced out for a moment.**_

_More like an eternity, _Casey thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

Casey woke up with the sun in her eyes, and butterflies in her stomach. She was thinking about her warped dream. Her and Derek were adults, and were on a date. Derek proposed and Casey accepted. The next thing she knew, it was their wedding day. Normally, this dream would not only weird her out but gross her out. But in light of certain events, this was a pleasant dream.

Casey made her way out of her room just as Derek walked out of his.

"OH MY GOD!" Casey shouted.

They both caught their breath.

"You scared the hell out of me." Casey said.

"I could say the same thing." Derek said. Casey gave a smile and walked into the bathroom. Derek waited right outside. After about 10 minutes, the bathroom door opened. Casey stood in the doorway as Derek started to enter. They were both inches apart in the doorway.

"Yes?" Casey said with a breathy tone.

"I… need to use the bathroom." Derek said not moving his eyes from hers. Casey gave out a short, embarrassed giggle.

"Duh."

Casey moved out of the way to let Derek in. Feeling like an idiot, Casey made her way back to her room. She put on a pink shirt, and a black skirt, which showed off her great legs. _This should catch his attention, _Casey thought. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

When Casey walked downstairs, Derek was already sitting there eating his breakfast. As Casey entered the kitchen, Derek couldn't help notice her outfit choice. When Casey glanced at Derek he nervously looked away.

"Casey, are you really going to wear that to school?" Nora asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I think it's a little too short and revealing."

Derek gave out a laugh. "No Nora, let her."

Casey smiled, blushed, and turned back to Nora.

"Casey, go change."

Casey sighed and went upstairs to change into her jeans.

Nora gave Derek a look. Derek smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Case. Nice skirt this morning." Derek said with a sarcastic tone. Casey smirked.

"Shut up."

"Was that skirt for your boy toy or something?" Derek persisted.

"No."

_Yes, _Casey thought. Casey was putting the rest of her books in her locker. As Derek moved to the other side of Casey, he gave her a light tap on her butt. Casey gave out a short squeal before hitting his arm. Derek laughed. Casey closed her locker shut and picked up her backpack.

"Don't you have someone else to harass?" Casey asked.

Derek smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He moved closer to her. Casey could hear his short breaths. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"No. I take great enjoyment harassing you."

Casey looked to her right and saw Sam making his way towards them. _Oh no! I forgot about Sam. Oh why did I have to kiss him, _Casey thought.

"Lets take a walk shall we?" Casey said pulling Derek with her.

She led Derek to the back of the school, where the baseball fields were. Casey and Derek sat on the grass.

"Why are we _here_?" Derek asked.

"Its quiet, calming-"

"And a great place to avoid someone?"

Casey looked at Derek with an intense expression.

"What?"

Derek smiled.

"You're avoiding Sam, right?"

Casey looked down, away from his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I saw him coming too." Casey glanced at him with a smile. "Look Case, no matter what you did with him, you can break it off. If you kissed him or anything else."

"I know, but I can't. I'm not good at stuff like that."

"You have to stand up for yourself."

"Why are you being nice to me? You never give me advice except when its bad advice. You never talk to me without an insult-"

"Why are you?"

Casey looked at her watch. "I have to go. Counselors meeting."

Casey got up and walked to the office. As soon as she walked into Paul's office she started.

"I have a huge problem."

"Um… hello." Paul said put off.

"You have no idea."

"Let me guess, Derek?" Paul said.

"Yes, but its complicated." Casey said pacing the room.

"How?"

Casey paused, searching for the right words.

"I'm in love with my step brother."

Paul paused then gave out a short, suppressed laugh.

"In love? Derek?"

"Yes. True love. He's my "the one"." Casey continued.

"I think you need some time to yourself to think things over. I'll see you in a couple of days, ok?"

"But Paul…"

"Bye."

Casey pouted and walked out. Later that night, she was in another conversation with Drock818.

**Drock818: Lets meet. Please.**

_**Bookcase16: When?**_

**Drock818: Tonight.**

_**Bookcase16: Tonight?**_

**Drock818: Yes. Tonight. In the front of the school? 8pm?**

_**Bookcase16: Sure.**_

**Drock818: Great. See you later.**

_**Bookcase16: Ok, see you later.**_

Casey made her way out the door at 7:30 which got her there 10 minutes earlier than planned.

As Derek arrived at the front of the school, it was deserted. Derek sighed. _Not again, _he thought to himself.

Casey plucked the glass and ripped it into pieces. She laid on her back staring at the stars; as if they could give her an answer. She heard a voice all of a sudden.

"What are you doing back here?" Derek asked. Casey sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Someone once told me this was a great place to avoid someone." Casey said with a smile.

Derek smiled and sat beside her.

"You knew it was me, huh?"

Casey nodded. "And you knew it was me?"

Derek nodded. They both sat there in silence.

"Well?" Casey asked.

"Well what?"

"Did it have the same effect on you?"

"Falling in love with you?"

Casey nodded ready for the worst possible answer. Casey closed her eyes, tears welling up.

"Yes."

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"Yes."

Before Casey could say anything, Derek kissed her. After so much temptation, and craving for her kiss it finally came. Derek's heart beat so hard and fast; he thought Casey might have heard it. Derek broke apart, letting his kiss sink into Casey's mind.

_So this is true love, _Derek thought.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. First, I had to go away for the weekend. Then when I came back, I was busy. So here is chapter 6. Stay tuned for the next chapter (if I haven't updated it already.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Love

Casey woke up feeling the happiest she could ever feel. It was a Saturday, which pleased Casey. Casey got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. Casey decided to make breakfast for everyone. Derek and Nora walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked.

"I smell pancakes!" Marti shouted.

"I'm cooking breakfast for everyone." Casey said. Derek smiled.

They all sat down.

"You seem a little extra happy today, Casey." Nora pointed out.

"Any reason why?" Lizzie asked.

"No reason in particular." Casey gave Derek a smile, and Derek smiled back. Nora looked at Derek who couldn't stop smiling when he looked at Casey.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Nora asked.

"No." Casey and Derek said at the same time. Derek gave Casey a wink, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Um, mom? Can you finish making that? I have to use the bathroom." Casey said with a sweet smile.

"Ok."

Casey ran upstairs and met Derek in his room. Derek was sitting on his bed, waiting for her. Casey sat beside him. Casey made the first move. Casey was kissing Derek passionately. This surprised and pleased Derek. They heard someone coming up the stairs. As Derek's door opened, Derek rolled to the floor and hid there while Casey just sat on his bed.

"Hey George." Casey said smiling.

"What are you doing in Derek's room?" George asked looking around. "And where is Derek?"

Casey shrugged to both questions.

"Well Sam is downstairs waiting for you."

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright."

George closed the door behind him. Casey sighed and giggled with relief. Derek got up off the floor and sat next to Casey.

"That was a close one." Derek said.

"I think we should tell them." Casey said.

"What?"

"I think we should."

"But they'll totally disapprove, Case." Derek said. "They won't let us be together."

"Who cares what they say. Weren't _you _the one who said I need to stand up for myself? Don't take no for an answer."

"This is different. They won't listen."

"Then we have to make them listen." Casey persisted. Derek sighed. Casey got up.

"If you won't fight to defend us, then there is no _us._"

"Casey."

Derek chased her down the stairs.

"Hey Casey." Sam said.

"Sam." Casey smiled.

"Want to go to the movies with me?"

Casey looked back at Derek, then back at Sam.

"I would love to."

Derek watched her as she walked out the door with Sam. Feeling defeated, hurt, and angry with himself, he made his way back to his room. _How did my life become so complicated?_, Derek thought.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I had to end it there. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. I should post it soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Ending

As Casey got ready for school on Monday, she recalled her Saturday night with Sam. After the movie, Sam took her out to dinner. Overall, she had a very nice time. But the whole time she couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She tried to push him out of her mind, but she couldn't.

Derek rushed through the door and started pacing.

"Um…. Hello?"

"You're Paul, right? Casey's therapist?" Derek asked.

"Counselor, not a therapist." Paul said.

"Whatever. I have a huge problem."

"Ok. Go on."

"I'm Derek. You know, Casey's stepbrother? I'm sure she's told you about me millions of times."

"Um… yes."

"I'm in love with her, but we're in a fight. What do I do?" Derek asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I-am-in-love-with-Casey." Derek said slowly.

"I heard you. But I find that a little weird." Paul said.

"So. We're not blood related or anything." Derek said.

"I know."

"Look, if it was any other girl, what would your advice be?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Come on. You're a counselor, aren't you supposed to help people?"

"Ok. Well you have to make up in a big way. Do something to prove you love her."

Derek got up, and rushed to the door. "Thanks man."

Casey put more books in her locker. She fixed her hair, and slammed her locker shut.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam." Casey managed a smile.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Derek's voice said over the PA system.

"Is that Derek?" Sam asked. Casey shushed him.

"I, DEREK VENTURI, AM IN LOVE WITH CASEY MCDONALD. AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS."

"What?" Sam said confused. "Casey, what is he talking about?"

Derek walked out of the office. "Do you love me back?"

The whole school was watching Casey, waiting for an answer. Casey looked at Derek.

"Come on. You like _me._" Sam said.

Casey turned to Sam. "Oh, get over yourself."

Casey ran to Derek and gave him a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Derek said. Casey laughed and hugged him.

"Hey handsome." Emily said to Sam. Sam smiled. After everyone applauded, things were back to normal in the hall.

"Hey Case, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to explain us to Nora and George?"

Casey looked at Derek.

"We can wait to tell them."

Derek laughed. Derek and Casey made their way to class, happy with themselves, their lives, and with their happy ending.

**THE END**


End file.
